renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fae
Role Play Synopsis Sounds of distant screams rise from the depths of the staircase. Its hot and dark in the room where she sits. Thick, black smoke covers everything in its filthy embrace. Large, rough hands reach out for her from the darkness. This is Fae's only memory of her life before the Gypsies, before her life on the road. From the tender age of 5 she learned the basics of her new family's life: Your troupe is your family; Trust no one save yourself and your kin; Anything is fair game; Honor the Gypsy law. Life was rough on the road, but within her companions Fae found safety, friendship, and eventually love. While they traveled the world together they taught her to speak a secret language called 'Shelta' or the language of the Gypsies, has well as English, Gaelic, and French. In France, Fae's talent was identified at an early age, where she was trained by the now late gypsy queen Mairenni to be a singer, dancer, and performer. As fluid and spirited has her name sake, she could hold an entire room captive for hours at a time. Because of this her troupe used her has a distraction in many of their misadventures and schemes. More often than not they would simply perform for money. Fae's troupe included 6 other performers; 3 (including herself) were dancers and 4 were musicians. They were often referred to has the lucky 7 by the rest of the family. One day they were traveling through the one of the many fields surrounding the town of Kirkcudbright in the Kingdom of Scotland. Fae noticed a small lamb laying innocently by his mother's side. Suddenly she remembered a moment long ago, when has a young girl, a very kind woman tenderly held her close next to a roaring fire. Intrigued and confused, Fae began to wonder who this woman was. The longer she stayed in Scotland, the more her memories began to flood back to her. Soon Fae realized this woman was her long forgotten mother. She desperately needed to know more, but by this time most of the old ones had already passed away, leaving Fae with little to go on. After a long and heart-felt discussion, it was decided that she should leave the troupe and stay in Scotland, in the hopes that she might find the answers she needed. The remaining family members wished her a safe journey has they parted ways near the town of Whithorn. "Wish me luck!" she said smiling has the family she had always known disappeared forever into the night... Story continued here.... That same winter, Fae met Mordrag O'neill, together they had three children, Art, Aedan, and Ashling. Political Career Fae was a member of the founding council or Ireland, marking the beginning of a very long, distinguished, and often controversial career in Irish politics. She was the second Countess of Cúige Chonnacht, replacing Jenibelle when she resigned midterm. Countess Fae, sent the DVAS Army from Cúige Chonnacht to give support to An Mumhain troops in Inis in July, 1457. Fae is the leader of the Gypsies and owner of The Campsite tavern in An Gort as well as the Crooked Halo tavern in Port Láirge. Category:People